The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to time-shifted data uploading.
User-generated content has become an increasingly popular way for people to share data over the internet. User-generated content may include content such as video or audio clips, pictures, and blog posts that users create to share over the internet. Some user-generated content may entail large amounts of data, such as a high-definition video clip. In order for user-generated content to become available to the world at large, a user may upload the user-generated content data to a service provider that may then provide access to other users requesting the user-generated content.